The Innocent Truth
by Portgas D. Farra
Summary: Innocence has been located at an island devoid of any life. When the exorcist arrive they get more than they bargain for coming face to face with live dinosaurs. Will I let them all live? Or just kill Lenalee and be over with it?
1. Chapter 1

The innocent truth

**Chapter 1: The ruff among diamonds**

"Listen well Exorcist," Komui said pulling down the map behind his desk. The thin sheet of paper revealed a colored map of two highly vegetated islands isolated from each other and the world in the middle of the pacific ocean. "innocence has been sighted on an island by the name of Isla Saurna: sight B," Komui continued to speak in an ironic lecturing tone. At times he seemed to be the dullest crayon in the box, but he had a good heart.

"We need all of you to go and retrieve it...safely,"He finished gravely, his expression quite serious.

The edges of his mouth were pulled down into a melancholy frown, his brow was scrunched together, his eyes stared somberly at the ground, and he was not taking leisure with his job as usual. All joking and teasing forgotten in the seriousness of the atmosphere. A mission that made Komui feel uneasy must be quite serious. Shakia examined the room noticing the dread and irritation in each exorcist.

"Why does this job require all of us Komui?" Kanda scuffed.

His pure black hair was pulled back as usual with the exception of two locks of hair framing his facial features into an almost angelic masterpiece. One must admire Kanda's beauty but it was his rotten personality and his constant scowling that would cause one to deem him unattractive. Next to him was Lavi, the one and only man brave enough(or dumb enough) to start a simple conversation with Kanda. Lavi was like the opposite of Kanda in so many ways; he was slender, not much of a build, with the figure of a fourteen-year-old boy, his hair red like a fox and out of control, green eyes that sparkled with mischief. He was cute, Shakia would admit that but so not her type.

"This is a serious matter, Kanda," Komui warned, "not at all something to be taken lightly!"

Taken back by Komui sudden change in character Zoey eased further behind Stevie Rae whispering into her ear something of complete privacy.

"Any other questions?"Komui asked trembling with irritation. The room remained silent for a few moments before Komui spoke again. "All right, your leaves at dawn tomorrow, get ready, and good luck." The exorcist dispersed each heading their separate ways. Shakia was the last to leave Komui's office, an overwhelming ill feeling befalling her after the strange mission briefing. She silently watch her sisters in front of her as the conversed with each other. Zoey was thin and olive-skinned, almost as a earth bound goddess tangible to men. Her black hair was had the riches color that could be compared to the likeness of a raven's wing, and eyes the color of rubies unearthed and never touched by the damaging world. She was the symbol of beauty. Shakia looked from Zoey to her sister Stevie Rae. Stevie Rae was shorter and darker than Zoey. Her hair was tangles of glistening red curls that bounced down from her scalp, capturing the sun in its waves, it seemed to dance when she moved. Her eyes were deep forest green that could convince any sane man he was under the spell of the queen of the forest. She had a graceful dance-like stroll that complimented her beauty. Admittedly, Shakia was jealous of her sisters. Unlike them, Shakia's hair was short and a pale white color. Her eyes never sparkled, and there was no spring in her step. Shakia was a child compared to them.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky swelled with dread as Shakia tried to claw her way out of the foliage. "GOD PLEASE!"she bellowed, grinding her teeth, "SOMEONE HELP!" Sand shifted around her figure, encasing her in a sealed fate, no escape visible. Blindly, she began to flail and scratch as fear seeped in through her skin to her heart. "please help," was her last whimpering breath as she was completely pulled under.

"HELP!" Shakia screeched jabbing her nail into Allen's face.

He fell back, cradling his scraped chin delicately. Fresh crimson blood dripped from his pale face onto the hardwood floors.

"S-sorry, Allen-kun," Shakia whimpered offering him a hand. Gently, he rose with the help of Shakia's aid. "Why are you here?" she asked. He wiped his chin clean of blood before looking to her. "I came to tell you the boats here," He said offering a smile. She nodded and gathered her belongings, this was going to be some trip. They walked out of her room down the corridor to the dock silently.

As they walked Shakia tried to start a conversation. "Allen-kun, why aren't we using the ark?" she inquired. "I can't open gates to places I've never been to before," he answered lightly.

"Oh," was all she could say as they continued to walk without another word.

Hours seemed like seconds as they loaded the ship and before Shakia could blink they were off. The rolling waves crashed softly against the side of the vessel as she listened to the water. She watched the seas surface, admiring the star's glassy appearance on the top absentmindedly. _Hoste the colors high. _She couldn't remember the last time she was at sea. A light breeze picked up catching strands of her hair and washing across her face.

"Hello," rang a sweet familiar voice behind her.

She spun on her heel to face Allen. His hair was like Shakia's in color but not in texture. His seemed to bounce and have life, which made him unexpectedly...beautiful. He smiled and bowed slightly. "May I join you?" Shakia merely nodded and watched him stand beside her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he sighed happily, leaning over the rails. She watch him for a mere moment before nodding her head. "um..yeah"

Allen glanced up at her curiously. "Something wrong?" He asked. Shakia kept silent not wanting to admit anything. Finally she sighed in defeat saying, "No, it's nothing." The unconvinced Allen stared at her mentality deciding not to press the question. Silence played a huge part in this conversation it seemed.

"Shakia, I have a hard enough time trying to fathom what makes you tick," he began, "so I won't push the issue."

Shakia smiled. He cared, she knew that, but he was being respectful by not meddling. "Thank you, Allen-kun!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I hate being right**

I don't remember falling asleep, or being carried to a bed but I was happy to find a soft patting underneath me. I was alone in a small room, no interior decorating but that was to be expected on a carrier ship. The information in my brain rattled to life as I recalled my last memories. For some reason all the available exorcist were to head to an island by the name of Isla Saurna Sight B, were innocence was reported. We were traveling there by boat. I remember being on deck staring at the ocean when Allen came up next to me. He must have carried me back to bed.

'_I have to thank him when I see him later.'_

I turned over in the bed to face the edge. It was time to get up, although my body protested to it. The first thing I did was swung was my naked feet over to touch the floor. Cool air brushed over my flesh as I situated forward. My ankles were exposed to the harsh breeze now. I groaned. Eventually I shifted myself to a sitting up pose so I was completely up.

'_This is harder than I thought.'_

I grabbed the sheet on the bed, wrapped it around my body, sucked in a gulp of air, and forced myself to stand. My poor knees were weak, but this was a good start. I shuffled over to the door placing my palm on the wood for support.

'_Why do I feel drunk, is it sleep?' _

Groggily, I forced the door open and stepped through the frame. The door led to a cramped corridor with multiple doors. Doors I had no idea what belonged with them. Ignoring the growing curiosity in me, I turned to the left where I figured the exit was. I was right. It was all the way at the end of the hallway, but I was right. A steel door. I pushed it open, still clutching the blanket. Sunlight assaulted my eyes immediately.

"Wow," I groaned shrouding my eyes.

"Hey look whose awake!"

I removed my hand to find Lavi leaning against the railing, a toothbrush sticking out of his lip. I smiled at him.

"Hi, Lavi, you're up early." I grinned at him.

"Actually, it's the afternoon," he chuckled.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?! Oh, crap!" I gasped. My hand came up to forehead.

"Haha, it's alright, the captain says it's gonna be another hour before we get there," he smiled again.

"I'll be back, I gotta go change." I sighed.

"Aw, trying to get all pretty for Allen," he called after me.

"Ignoring that," I called back.

I came back to the same door I walked out of not all but two seconds ago. I laughed to myself.

'_I have to go back down that long hallway now great.'_

With one foot in front of the other, I ventured through the doorway. Instantly I ran into what felt like a solid brick wall. This was supposed to be the part where I was supposed to fall flat on my backside. Well, that is, if it wasn't for Kanda catching ahold of my wrist. A sharp pain rain up my arm and the tendons in my wrist stretched and popped. Even so, I was thankful he didn't let me fall. I remained hanging there; the only contact between us was his grasp on my wrist.

"Thanks," I breathed.

"Welcome," He stated pulling me past him and sending me on my way as he left out the door I came from. I quickly scurried to the room I was in with the hunch that my cloths would be there to. I was right. I enjoyed being right. I yanked on my exorcist uniform, or at least tried to. I struggled to find the second arm-hole, put the wrong shoe on my left foot, stepped on my skirt while trying to pull it up, I failed at it all. Finally, I managed to fit everything on correctly and walk out of the door. Not before catching a glance at myself before I left. My outfit resembled Lenalee's a little. It was long sleeved, with a miniskirt deal. High boots were strapped around my knees, and ended around my mid-thighs. My eyes were drawn to my neck were my innocence lied. It was a strange parasite-type innocence that amplified my vocals. The tiny little vines embedded themselves into my neck allowing me to control the vibration released by any sound or word I spoke. A very useful technique, though I haven't perfected it. I smiled to myself.

_**BANG!**_

I was suddenly thrown across the room to the bed. My skull made full on contact with the frame. I whimpered clutching the patch of now bleeding skull.

"W-what was that?!" I chocked.

I dragged myself to the door and threw it open. Workers were running amuck frantically to whatever station they were assigned. Luckily I was able to pull myself up and slip past them. Once I made it to the door I flung it open and brought myself out onto the deck.

"What's going on?!" I chocked loudly.

"Shakia, over here!" called Lavi standing at the bow of the boat.

I ran to him and was instantly taken aback. A giant island appeared in front of us from the mist. The island was overrun with foliage. Rocks were everywhere.

"Did we hit a rock?" I asked.

"Not that I know of," Lavi breathed.

"Wonder what it wa-" I was thrown back violently. Luckily, Lavi had better reflexes than I did and he caught me.

"What was tha-" another jolt.

"Ah, what is this?!" I screeched.

We latched onto the railing hoping to keep our balance. The water's surface suddenly produced a large sail. I watched in terror as the giant fin took at least 20 seconds to surface and another 20 to disappear again.

"What was that?!" I cried.

"I don't really know," He said genially scared.

"Lavi! Shakia!" Allen suddenly called from behind. I turned to find him looking completely normal, despite his fear.

"Wait, wasn't that an akuma?!" I asked poking my finger at the water.

Another jolt and suddenly the entire boat was vertical. My entire world went sideways. And then the world was underwater. And I couldn't breath.


End file.
